1. Field of Invention
The present invention concerns an aquatic artificial substrate implantation process; also it concerns the structures intended for this implantation and the device for operating the process.
Aquaculture in a natural environment and more particularly the open sea aquaculture, faces important difficulties protecting immersed installations from water movement and other phenomena such as current, storm, concretion, fouling, which in a little time ruin the best of devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been attempted to assure the protection of these installations by means of artificial substrates, as described for example in the demand PCT FR 85/00285 from the applicant. These artificial substrates are built with appropriate devices among which one differentiates three kind of material for three different functions. A first category of material is employed for fixation of the cultivated species; this function is carried on by ropes, nets, bars, tubes, surfaces, and others. A second category of material is employed for positioning the ensembles at a fixed level in relation to the water bottom; this function is assured by buoys, floats and others. Last of all a third category of material is employed for fastening the seal floor; this function is assured by moorings, anchors, posts and others.